


No Crime left Unpunished

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Begging, Blood and Torture, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Okay, I'm not being stupid with this, there is a theory with Frozen and Tangled being in the same timeline with it started with a little Easter egg.  But it's involved Mother Gothel being tortured by the orders of Elsa. And story is based on Agony in Pink.For Flynn and Rapunzel's child or children, I decide to have a little poll for it and check for any you came up but no vulgar stuff but male or female names are allowed if you want twins. And there no connection to Elsa's Dungeon, this story is pure torture for a very good reason.





	No Crime left Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not being stupid with this, there is a theory with Frozen and Tangled being in the same timeline with it started with a little Easter egg. But it's involved Mother Gothel being tortured by the orders of Elsa. And story is based on Agony in Pink.
> 
>  
> 
> For Flynn and Rapunzel's child or children, I decide to have a little poll for it and check for any you came up but no vulgar stuff but male or female names are allowed if you want twins. And there no connection to Elsa's Dungeon, this story is pure torture for a very good reason.

The dugeons were deadly quiet and Queen Elsa had know it already, it started when the King and the Queen of a neighbor country needed help from their rulers to find their infant daughter who is snatched from their crib. Elsa ended up finding the daughter along with a thief named Flynn, they find her tied and gagged, Elsa was able to stop Gothel by freezing her when Flynn cut the kidnapped princess hair which had some magical powers which can heal people and make old people surprisely young. And shocklingly to the Queen, a tear was able to revive Flynn with that magical power. Elsa was now queen of Arendelle, she and her younger sister


End file.
